ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caleb S. Borg
This ninja is an oc of ninjagoguineapigs. Please do not use this character without my permission, and any similarities to another oc of someone elses is entirely coincidental and a work of ninjagoguineapigs obsessive mind. Caleb s. Borg Or Caleb for short, is a nindroid initially made by Cyrus borg as a greeter that welcomes visitors to borg industry's, but was later scrapped and no one knew about him for years, laying helpless in the ninjago garbage depot. Jade (one of my ocs) and Cole one day found him, and brought him to zane, wondering if he could fix- or do anything- with Caleb. Zane, of course, succeeded in fixing him- and upgrading him for that matter, for before the ninja found him, Caleb only knew fifteen words, those being, "hello, welcome to Borg industries. Please wait for a tour nindroid to further assist you.". Pixal immediately recognized Caleb, for before her life with the ninja, she was one of the tour nindroids that Caleb would lead visitors to. Caleb is now a fully functional nindroid, being able to pass as human, and has the wit and intellect of pixal. Somewhere down the road, Caleb discoverd he had some family ties to ash, the master of smoke. It was most likely an accident how powers were given, and the ninja have jumped to the conclusion that Caleb was either just born with powers, or ash somehow saw a ninja in him and gave him smoke powers. However it happened, it still remaines a Mystery. Though Caleb is a master of smoke, he does not take on the rather sinister and brash traits of ash. Appearance Caleb currently has straight, black, hair, but before his life with the ninja, his hair was more silvery than black. Caleb has light gray/white robes (the only thing he took on from ash) and usaly has a shurikin or two in his pocket. For his causal clothes, he almost always just wears a gray hoodie and some shorts, never anything fancy. Personality Before the ninja fixed him, you could say that Caleb was one of Cyrus Borg's greatest fails. Cryptor had more life in him. Caleb had a monotone, lifeless voice, and that was most likely the reason borg eventually scraped him. He was almost a new man when the ninja found him- and he somewhat was- zane only used the basis of Calebs original design to work with when buliding. Now, Caleb has much more personality (like I said earlier, being able to pass as human,) and his closest friends on the ninja team are fellow nindroids zane and pixal. (He, of course, doesn't have a crush on pixal, since pixal is technically his sister) Miscellaneous * Caleb joined the ninja team arround hands of time, and discovered his elemental powers around sons of garmadon. * Caleb has never used a katana in his life. Like, never. * Caleb is more advanced than echo zane, but not to zanes level. He is basically at pixals function. * Sadly, when borg made the vehicles for the ninja around the possesion season, not only did wu have to sell the tea farm, Cyrus had to make a few financial sacrifices of his own, and had to scrap a few bots that were not needed, those being a few hover-car making bots (since most citizens had reverted to regular cars and trains), p.i.x.a.l2 (listen, I haven't made an article about her, but it's a different pixal, made to replace the old one), and, well, Caleb. * Caleb was trapped in the realm of Oni and dragon alongside the rest of the ninja in season 9. * Caleb maybe, just maybe has a crush on PIXAL.2, who lived a similar life to him. I may expand on their relstionship, you'll just have to see. (You should probably read my article on PIXAL.2 before this) Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Nindroids Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Smoke Category:Ninja Category:Protagonists Category:Ninjagoguineapigs universe